Profound Anonymity
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: Neuro's appetite is insatiable… and Yako is looking especially delectable… Yako/Neuro oneshot


**Alright, first fiction for Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. I've got to say, I was so ecstatic to come across this anime. It's very odd and original, and I thoroughly enjoy Neuro's eccentric, sadistic nature. **

**To my loyal readers who have not seen this anime and are simply checking this out because of an Author Alert, I suggest giving it a chance. Not a lot of this will make sense to you unless you have a basic idea of what the story is about. **

**WARNING: There will be lime in this fiction… no lemon this time. Sorry! Maybe next time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series or any of its characters; all rights are reserved to Madhouse. **

_Profound Anonymity _

Staring listlessly through the office window, she pressed her palms and forehead against the cool glass. She watched the sun set over the city skyline, marveling at the colors. Deep persimmon melded into brilliant gold as the eye drew closer to the horizon, the last sliver of sun wavering into nothingness.

The young woman glanced curiously at her watch, surprised to find it was rather late. It really did not matter, she supposed; it wasn't as though she had anywhere to be.

She had stayed late to finish up a bit of paperwork, and had afterward tidied the office. It was incredible just how filthy it had become since last she cleaned it, but then again she deduced that as long as Godai worked with them it would always be that way. The man had a knack for leaving his beer cans and magazines around.

A smile appeared on her lips. Though he was piggish and a bit gruff, she knew the tender side of her companion, even if he was afraid to show it. The three years they had worked together in the 'Katsuragi Detective Agency' had gone by so quickly, and despite his cold front, she knew she had wormed her way into his heart.

The female yawned softly, deciding it was due time she got home. She cast one last look at the beautiful sky and turned to take her leave.

"Yako, what are you still doing here?"

"Kyaaaahhhhhh!" The petite blonde threw herself back against the window, clutching her chest and gasping in deep breaths of air. She gaped in shock at her boss, who was standing on the ceiling and hanging a mere few inches from her, with an amused, somewhat bored expression on his face.

Slamming her warm brown orbs shut, she clenched her teeth and willed her heart rate to slow. "I… I had to stay late to tidy up."

"Yes, I presumed that, vermin. However, that is not what I was referring to," he replied, dropping from the ceiling to the floor with liquid grace.

She scowled at his latest nickname. She had begun as a 'louse', if memory served her correctly. From there she had worked her way up through 'worm', 'tick', 'slug', and other such degrading names, to 'vermin'.

"Oh," Yako muttered, somewhat confused. "Well then, what are you talking about, Neuro?"

The green eyed demon stepped up alongside her, staring out the window and into the darkening sky. He crossed his arms, his gloved fingers cradling his elbows. "Years have passed since the solving of your father's murder. You once told me that you stayed simply to unravel the mystery… So, what is your reason for still being here?"

Yako paused at that, not quite sure how to answer.

She stared at the pane, not looking through it but rather looking at her own reflection. She had grown a lot since the day when she had first met him; she wasn't a child anymore.

The young woman shifted, her reflection mimicking the motion. At eighteen, her hair was still short, though she had gained some height. Her face had taken on a more adult shape, baby fat melting away to leave behind high cheekbones and a narrow jaw. Like every budding woman she had filled out, though not by much. Her figure was still very slight, and she was somewhat lacking when it came to breasts.

'_**B**_ _cup isn't all that bad,_' she supposed.

But it was not merely the physical aspects of her that had matured.

Neuro had constantly pushed her to 'evolve' and do things on her own, and in time she found she could. She was just as capable of solving mysteries and uncovering criminals as her mentor was. However, her ability did not stem from her intellect, as his did. She was driven by her instincts and her emotions, and found that she had the unique talent to sense things about a person.

At first she really had not noticed it, but in time she realized that she often felt uncomfortable around a guilty person, or even physically ill. Somehow her body and her subconscious could tap into the core of these people and uncover what they truly were.

She had been with Neuro for a little more than three years, having considered leaving many times. Yet this life had become routine for her. With her father dead and her mother constantly gone, she had nothing else in this world. When she was here, with Neuro and Godai, she felt secure… and happy.

Every time she thought about leaving, it always simmered down to the same questions.

'Where will you go?'

'What will you do without… _him_?'

Neuro had become the foundation of her life, and if she were to leave him, everything she had worked for would tumble and fall around her. She knew it was foolish, since he would not be around forever, but she simply could not help it.

He lived for mystery, all the while being an anomaly himself. He was eccentric and somewhat cruel, yes, but she respected him for his intelligence and determination. Aside from that, they both of them shared one very common interest. _Food_.

Both of them lived to eat, though Neuro's diet was quite a bit different from her own. She still was not exactly certain how it was possible to consume a mystery… but then again she had not thought it possible to watch a relatively normal looking man transform into an evil bird demon and cough up walking eyeballs and other such things.

So, there was that… and he was handsome…

'_What? Handsome? Did you inhale a bit too much dust while cleaning? You can't think that way about Neuro!_' she chastised herself when she realized where her thoughts were heading. It was true enough that his human form was attractive, what with the arrogant smile and the swirling green eyes… but it was just wrong. He was a _demon_, for goodness sake.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the blush she knew was painting her cheeks.

"I… I guess I'm here because it's all I know," she mumbled, tucking her hair behind an ear.

Neuro grinned, asking, "Are you afraid of being alone?"

She thought hard on that one, biting her lower lip as she rolled the notion around in her head. "No," she said finally, "I'm not afraid… but I don't _want_ to leave. I _like _being here, with you and Godai. This has become my comfort zone. I just can't picture my life without you in it. I'm here simply because I want to be."

The demon turned from the window to stare at her, his eyes burrowing through her as though he were trying to see into her mind. The twin pools of smoky green roiled and flared, his slender brows pinching in the middle.

For the first time since she'd known him, Neuro looked bewildered.

"You are an enigma," he said to her in a tone that made her somewhat uncomfortable. "In the years that I have inhabited this plane… I have never met anyone as completely unpredictable as you. Your actions are controlled by your heart, as opposed to your head, and because of that I am unable to figure you out."

His thoughtful expression melted away, leaving behind the cool, arrogant smirk she had become used to. "You are the greatest mystery I have ever encountered, Yako."

She balked, shocked at his choice of words. Mystery… but Neuro _ate_ mysteries. Certainly he wouldn't do that to her, after the many years they had worked together.

She tried to lighten the mood. "So I guess that means I'm on the dinner menu then, huh?" she joked, waving her hand in the air.

"Indeed."

"W-what?!" Yako stammered, not having expected such a quick, serious response from him.

"I'm positively starving," Neuro rasped, approaching the young woman, "and you look absolutely delicious."

The blonde girl stepped away, though her pursuer showed no signs of backing down. Her eyes became fearful, and she had to fight off the trembling that threatened to render her immobile. "You're joking, right?"

His eyes widened marginally, his smile becoming slightly frightening. Neuro's hand shot out like a serpent, long fingers wrapping almost painfully around the back of her head. Slowly he pulled her closer, until she was barely an inch away, and whispered, "You know I do not joke."

"Y-you can't!" she stuttered, gripping his wrist in a fruitless attempt to pry herself loose. He didn't budge; he simply stared at her with a hungry expression.

"Vermin, you dare deny your master what he desires? Surely you jest?"

Yako squirmed in his grasp, her expression horror stricken as she was pushed backward. When her thighs bumped the edge of something hard and cool, she chanced a quick glance backward, finding she had been herded to the edge of Neuro's desk.

A startled yelp left her as she was abruptly shoved onto the gleaming, red surface of 'Troy'. Tears pooled in her eyes as Neuro crept up over her, his movements lithe and purposeful. His broad, towering body shadowed her frame, strong hands pinning her down as he lowered his face to hers.

He regarded her silently for several moments, his broad smile chilling Yako to the bone. He looked completely ravenous, staring with the intensity of a predator as he loomed over her helpless, diminutive form.

"Even now," he hissed, his breath fanning her ear, "you lay beneath me in terror beyond anything you've ever felt before… yet if I were to let you up… you would stay. Truly a mystery."

She watched him part his lips, his tongue slipping past sharp teeth and flicking excitedly. Yako braced for the pain, knowing his saliva was highly acidic. When the long, wet muscle made contact with her cheek… nothing. A very slight tingling sensation, but nothing that caused harm, or even discomfort.

Neuro lapped up the tear that had escaped from his captive's eye, humming in appreciation at her flavor. "Mmm, lovely," he groaned, his deep voice vibrating through his chest and sending shivers through the young woman below him.

She stared up at him with a fearful curiosity, unsure as to why she had not been badly burned.

He grinned toothily. "Just as I can control my appearance in order to blend with you humans, I can also control the potency of my saliva. It's convenient, really. After all, I wouldn't want to burn my food…"

Her curiosity was once again replaced with a constricting sense of dread.

He trapped both of her hands with one of his, the other combing roughly through her hair and down her neck. Through the fabric of his gloves and the illusion of human fingers, she felt his claws scrape her skin ever so slightly.

"Though I usually skip appetizers, I think I shall take my time with you," he drawled, his eyes scanning her body appraisingly. "I wish to sample all of your assets before indulging in the main course. That way… the final feast will be all the more satisfying."

'_What does he mean?!_' she squealed internally, wondering exactly what he was planning, and thinking to herself that his meaning behind 'feast' was not what she had originally deduced.

He nibbled her neck, applying slight pressure as he slid lower, to her collarbone. His free hand slid down her side, resting on her hip momentarily before slipping beneath her top and pushing the fabric upward.

Yako struggled more intensely as he bunched the material past her breasts, revealing the pink, lace bra she wore to his greedy eyes. Her mocha orbs swam as realization dawned on her, and she watched with a sort of morbid fascination as he locked his gaze with hers, his hand traveling to his lips as a soft chuckle left him. Slowly he pinched the fabric of the glove between his teeth, pulling it off with a single, quick jerk of his head.

The clawed appendage returned to its previous task, a single, blade-like finger slipping between her breasts and under her bra. It sliced the thin strip of fabric with ease, afterward moving the severed pieces away from her flushed skin.

She bit her lip hard as the sharp edges of his fingers traced teasing patterns over her flesh, leaving thin, red welts in their wake. Slowly he circled one pert mound, drawing his caresses inward as he went. Neuro lowered his head, his tongue following the path of his talons.

The tingle that accompanied his saliva prickled her skin, making her itch and burn in a rather pleasant manner. She grew hot, sweat beading her brow as she watched him draw nearer to the tight, coral peak that tipped her breast. His claw stopped short, lifting from her skin just as it was about to make contact.

This was too much to bear. "Neuro," she whimpered pitifully, "s-stop!"

Her tormentor paused momentarily, his eyes rolling up past her breasts to her worried, blushing face. "I cannot, Yako," he hissed, his breath rolling over her exposed skin like a gust of steam. "You see, this mystery is already on the tip of my tongue."

She shrieked as said tongue flicked expertly over her nipple, followed quickly by his lips. It tingled in a way that made staying still impossible, the feeling of his teeth against her flesh both frightening and intriguing.

Neuro continued his torturous ministrations for many minutes, until his victim was squirming beneath him. She was making soft, nearly inaudible noises, most of them muffled by the lip that she had drawn beneath her teeth.

Slowly he released her wrists, glad when she did not try to push him away. Instead, she placed her dainty hands in his hair, twining the blonde and maroon strands through her fingers and tugging slightly. He rewarded her submissiveness with a nip along the bottom of her breast, followed by a prolonged laving of his dexterous tongue.

He slid her further onto the desk, so that her bottom rested just near the edge, and her head hung over the other side. His long, lithesome body slunk down hers, his mouth worshipping the expanse of her taut abdomen. His other hand was freed of its encasing, and slid across her curves in a way that could almost be described as tender.

It was strange for Yako, to witness this gentle side of her mentor. His usual antics were far from affectionate, what with his love of tormenting her and his cruel, sharp tongue. To see him in this light was somewhat frightening, and she found herself on edge.

His lips traced the slight dip of muscle that penetrated the center of her stomach, following it downward to the top of her skirt. His head lifted, his fingers trailing to the edges of the cloth.

Neuro captured her gaze again, his hands moving fluidly despite the fact that he was not watching what he was doing. Painfully slow, he traced the pleats with his fingers to the bottom of her skirt, his mouth sliding into a sly grin as he murmured hotly, "I'm going to eat you up, my servant."

His talons scraped the bare flesh of her hips as he lifted the cloth to bunch at her waist. Against the thin cotton of her panties, a spot of moisture darkened the pink fabric and revealed her need to swirling green eyes.

So she enjoyed his sensual handling, did she? He would have to keep that in mind so that the next time she wanted to be stubborn, he knew just how to gain her compliance. Though he still planned on tormenting and teasing her, this seemed a much more appealing method than simple intimidation.

The feeling of his skin was odd. It was rough, though not like sandpaper. The best thing she could think to compare it to was the skin of a lizard, simply not as dry. Either way, it created a very enjoyable friction against her sensitive flesh.

His claw-like thumbs snagged the straps of her underwear, peeling them down her willowy legs and over her feet. Tossing the article carelessly away, he returned his gaze to the apex of her legs, staring appreciatively. His talons slid gently through the small, trimmed patch of hair above her entrance, trailing down over the bare lips of her sex. They glistened with the proof of her arousal, and Neuro found himself nearly drooling at the sight.

Her attempt to close herself off from him was fruitless. Strong hands gripped her thighs and pried them apart, claws piercing the soft flesh minutely. Yako squeaked at the sting, her nails seeking purchase in the surface of 'Troy', but finding none.

Neuro stooped to inhale the delectable aroma seeping from her core. He purred his delight, licking his lips as he chuckled wickedly. Stealing one last glance at his servant, he smiled crookedly as her frightened, curious gaze bore into him.

"I will devour you, Yako," he hissed, spreading her trembling thighs further. "Bite… by savory bite."

The sensation of his tongue was nothing short of phenomenal. She rasped out an airy groan of pleasure as he probed her slick entrance, testing, but never quite penetrating. The wet muscle slid upward, through her pleasure coated folds and across the small bundle of nerves above her center. She bucked shamelessly, writhing like mad as his tongue teased her most sensitive flesh, swirling and flicking rhythmically. When he sucked the small nub into his mouth, she could not help the lustful cry that escaped her lips.

He pushed his probing tongue further into her wetness, sampling her essence and stroking her insides lazily.

His saliva tingled erotically against her receptive flesh, turning the torturous ache within her to a deep, needy burn. She bucked recklessly under him, her sudden movements causing his talons to score skin, leaving thin, bloody trails across her thighs.

He pried his tongue from her heat to assess the damage, grinning wickedly as she trembled under his scrutiny. Slowly he drew his tongue across the first of many gashes, eliciting a thrilling shriek from his captive slave. He repeated the motion several times, until the wounds ceased to bleed.

Again his mouth latched onto her core, the movements of his tongue varying from deep, fast penetrations to slow, languid strokes. He altered between teasing her clit and devouring her delectable essence, his motions sure and steady.

Yako was unused to such attentions from him, and the foreign affection was still slightly frightening. The demon who called himself Neuro was cunning and deadly, and usually he treated her with an almost reckless disregard for her safety. She was surprised she had not been severely injured due to his rough handling.

Yet this… this was an entirely new, equally terrifying aspect of him. His sensual, unpredictable motions had her arching under his touch, and at the moment she was knew she was no better than a puppet. His skills in manipulation knew no bounds, every caress meant to assert his obvious dominance over the usually wayward female.

Another very petrifying facet of this situation was that she was not certain when or where he intended to stop. She was still pure, as far as her body went, and the notion of exploring such uncharted territory with him scared her more than anything else.

She was dripping, her luscious juices seeping forth in a steady stream as he continued his exploration of her sex. He delved deeper still, until his long, demonic tongue seemed to fill every inch of her. She shuddered and writhed beneath him, pleading for him to cease.

Yako felt the telltale pressure of an orgasm building deep in the pit of her stomach, twisting so tight that it near drove her insane. She moaned in blissful abandon, yearning for the pinnacle she knew only he could offer. "Please, Neuro…" she whispered through clenched teeth, her hands bunching into tight fists.

"You want something from your master, servant? Beg me, Yako, beg me to allow you your completion," he hissed in between licks, his eyes burning a brilliant emerald green.

Never before had she seen him with such a lustful expression on his face. The way he was staring at her made her stomach roll, and she barely managed to squeak out the words that she so desperately needed to. "P-please, Neuro, please… I'm begging you. I can't take this anymore."

His impish chuckle vibrated through her, his tongue leaving the heat of her depths so that his mouth could clamp over the bundle of nerves above her core. He sucked, hard, and groaned when he felt her shudder beneath him, shouting her completion to the world.

The explosive force behind her peak made Yako arch up violently, her thighs clamping down on the sides of his head. The sure, rhythmic pulls of his tongue over her clit made her go blind with pleasure, dark blotches blurring her vision as her head lolled back over the edge of 'Troy'.

Feeling her body go lax, save the odd, spastic tremble, Neuro pulled away slowly, licking the remainder of her juices from his lips as he stood. "Delicious," he muttered casually, "just as I expected."

He retrieved his gloves and slipped them back on, finding her discarded panties hanging over the back of the sofa. He tossed them to her.

Yako lay, panting and limp, atop the red desk, still unable to believe what had just transpired. When a small scrap of clothing fell onto her chest, she started, a small 'eep' leaving her as she shot up. The young woman glanced from the pink underwear in her lap over her shoulder, finding the demon who had just been pleasuring her staring back with a humored look on his face.

"Perhaps you should dress, servant, before someone sees you in this state."

His long middle finger pointed forward, and she followed its direction with her eyes. Her cheeks grew hot. With a sharp cry, she slipped her panties back on and straightened out her blouse, mortified at the fact that she had just partaken in a sexual act right in front of a massive window. Anyone with a mind to glance in would have seen their sinful activities… and just seconds ago she had been lying carelessly on 'Troy', legs spread, for the world to see her womanly bits. She was so embarrassed.

Once she had fixed her attire, she glanced up to find Neuro staring out into space, his arrogant, smiling countenance reflected in the large glass pane. A wave of anxiousness overcame her, and she sorely hoped that things wouldn't be awkward between the two of them from this point on.

Before she had a chance to word her concern, the tall, lithe male had her pinned against the window, one of his strong, gloved hands tracing the skin of her right thigh. It slid around to the back of her leg, traveling upward to squeeze her buttocks. It remained there only momentarily before sliding up her side to cup her chin.

"Know this, Yako… you are mine; my anomaly to consume and my servant for as long as I see fit. I refuse to give up such an abundant mystery."

Yako blinked, staring up into the face of her long time mentor. A smile crossed her lips. She knew that, as a demon, Neuro had no idea of what 'caring' was. This, she supposed, must have been his idea of affection, and she would not turn him away. He needed her just as much as she needed him. The bond they shared was not something she could label; certainly not love… but that was fine. He wanted her to stay with him, and that was all that mattered.

"Yes, Neuro," she responded quietly, turning in his grasp to stare out the window. His arms folded around her petite frame, and they stared off into the darkened sky together. Neither spoke a word, for there was nothing more to be said. He was master, and she his servant.

**That's all she wrote, for now. My next one will possibly be a Sasazuka/Yako or a Sai/Yako. Don't worry, Neuro/Yako fans, I've got other stories and oneshots lined up for this pairing as well. **

**Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated!**


End file.
